


Mated And Claimed

by AsexualTeratophile, CursedObjects



Series: Teratophilic Porn [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Breast Fucking, Come Eating, Creampie, Dragons, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Knotting, Large Breasts, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Squirting, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualTeratophile/pseuds/AsexualTeratophile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedObjects/pseuds/CursedObjects
Summary: To be claimed by Dragons is a privilege many don’t have. Mia flaunts it.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Teratophilic Porn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560022
Comments: 15
Kudos: 146





	Mated And Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> Its 2am and here I am writing this filth...enjoy!  
> My Second time writing Porn.  
> There might be a part 2 but that depends if anyone wants one.

It was unusual for dragons to hang around humans. They were often isolated and antisocial beings, creatures that detested the bustle of the human’s cities. To see a dragon – a few actually – was practically unheard of. Their presence drew in the attention of onlookers, as their stairs bored into Mia and the dragons that littered around her in a halo of activity. For them to linger without issue was remarkable; however, Mia knew otherwise. She knew precisely what their activeness was for. Why they lingered around her so thoroughly.

They could smell _it_.

She had fantasised about this moment for quite some time. It plagued her mind endlessly, she couldn’t even function without the ideas that swarmed behind her eyes becoming a reality. She knew it was risky. In fact, it was an outright crime. To do this in the open, plain for the world around to see was _enthralling_. She couldn’t say no to the dirty thoughts and images that were displayed before her in her imagination.

She was fertile. Ready to be bred. Ready to become a dragon’s bitch to be stuffed up like a teddy bear with dragon cum. For dick after dick, cock after cock to knot in her pussy and impregnate her with their young.

Her pussy was already moist, the fluids leaving a damp stain on the wood where her cunt pressed against the grain of the wood, hidden behind the thinness of a mini-skirt. She had to plan this correctly, no matter how horny or eager she was. She only had one shot if She messed it up.

Many of the smaller ones, fluttered near her groin, sniffing the air, nostrils flaring at the scent. Their pricks starting to stand proudly against their stomach.

_Soon, little one._

* * *

But that’s when she noticed it. It was time.

Time for a show.

She began to slowly take off her jumper, revealing the incredibly tight and light cloth underneath. The stretchy fabric pulled so taut over hit breast that you could see every lump, dip and detail. Her nipples pointing out proudly.

She hears one of the dragons, Pyre, make an excited screech. A familiar one of hers. One who was well aware of his awaiting reward. His excitement lured the attention of more passer-by’s who took a double-take at her. The cloth that you could call a top had no lower half, fully exposing her stomach and belly piercing to them, as well as the briefest exposure of her boobs. Her nipples standing fully out proudly. She leaned back, causing the top to stretch more the fabric showing more and more of her skin off to the patrons around her. One of the smallest dragons, Pera, a greyscaled dragon flapped his wings and landed on her breasts. Mia makes clicking noises to gain the little one’s attention as she pulled the neck of the shirt down allowing him unlimited access to her tits.

The sensation of his claws as he blindly searched for the source of his desires was utterly arousing, especially watching the others reaction to her. As she had sensually shoved an eager dragon down into her top to be smothered to his heart’s content. However, the other dragons were dissatisfied with their lack of treatment and rewards. A medium-sized dragon, one about the size of a Labrador, landed on the bench next to her, it was Kine. He sniffed along her curved and exposed neck. He began lapping along her neckline, licking any beads of sweat that had begun to shed. She felt the miniature size dragon find her tits, clamping down on her sensitive nipples.

She Yelped before groaning as the medium-sized blue-scaled dragon practically shoved his tongue down her throat. She hums around the dragon’s tongue, sucking and licking it sensually as she would her previous human partners. As the dragon sloppily returned and deepened his ministrations. She heard a few gasps, and her pussy twitched as she felt another dragon clutch at her other nipple it had to be the frustrated brown dragon Daydre. She had the attention of three dragons and everyone around her as well as to sexually frustrated larger dragons who were eager, to begin with, their treat.

Her heart pounded in her ears as she felt one of them press their scaled snout against her folds. Opening her eyes slightly, she sees Pyre’s Red head hidden beneath her skirt. She twitches in her spot as he licks in-between her folds. Tongue pressing against her labia, before the tip nudges her exposed clit.

As she kisses and sucks on Kine’s tongue, mind now lingering on the vibrant violet prick that was standing, practically begging for her attention, she grabs the zipper on the side of her top and pulls it all the way down. As the breeze against her chest tells her all, she needs to know that the top is gone, exposing the smaller ones that have been suckling on her tits like milk-crazed infants. Rubbing their small cocks against the smooth skin as they pleasure themselves.

She slowly pulls her legs apart, causing her mini-skirt to shuffle up her legs, exposing her bare cunt for all to see. To show that she wasn’t wearing any panties and that this thin cloth was all that prevented them from her vagina. Pyre needed to more encouragement, as she felt Pyre’s scaled belly press against hers as she feels his head probing at her walls. He jams his cock against her pussy, but to no avail.

Separating her and Kira, she bends to clutch Pyre’s juicy wet prick and guide it to her entrance. Immediately he thrusts in her hand, eagerness getting the better of him. Once she has his prick where it needs to be, she wraps her legs around his waist, ensuring that when he thrust forward, it was going to be _deep_.

Dear lord, it was. He pounded into her roughly. No hesitation, only the wet and slop that was leaking out of her wet pussy, lubricating the thick cock as he forced his way through her.

She sees Kine’s cock in the corner of her eye and greedily pulls him closer. She wraps her lips around the dragon’s cock. Oh, she will never tire of the taste. No matter which dragon fucked her, the saltiness of the sweat and the sweetness of the cum was addicting. She licked along the curvature of his purple cock, sucking on the head as the dragon threw his head back, flapping his wings wildly in pleasure.

Her cunt was pounded into roughly, soon she could feel Pyre’s orange cock begin to swell. The knot was starting. His cock slid in easily, gliding furiously, head pushing against her walls in all the right ways as she felt a pressure begin to build near her lips. At first, it was nothing but a bulge that pressed into her. Sending shoots of nerves along her body that left her tingling and weightless. Soon it grew tight near the base that his prick began to slow down in pace as it was harder for it to breach her pussy. But that didn’t stop Pyre from his determination to plant his seed in her. To breed her like the bitch she was. The dragon cum slut that she begged to become. The one she was destined to be. To hold clutches and birth live young, pleasing her draconic mates, orgasming each time she was fucked senselessly by the animalistic dragons.

Then it slid in. Pyre’s knot finally breached her walls and was able to lodge itself inside her to come in her, his knot ensuring not a single drop was wasted. With the ball of the knot in, his speed intensified as he became closer and closer to completion, his orgasm nearing. She waited eagerly. Waiting for the tell-tale sign that he was about to lose it.

When she spotted it, she pushed herself into him as fast as he pounded into her, instantly he came, the white cum spirting out of his cock as it slowly filled her. Causing her stomach to bulge as the cum came and came.

He would not be able to pull out for some time.

While he was lodged deep in her, she continued her attention to poor Kine whose cock was still dripping with pre-come and her saliva. She pulled him onto her, mindful of Daydre and Pera still content fucking her tits. She moves his tail to the side, resting his hindlegs by her head as she laid down on the bench. As he sat on her face, she continued to give him his blowjob, barely scraping her teeth along the shaft as he preened, slapping his tail along her stomach, causing her stomach to gurgle full of cum and Pyre to knock his wing into Kine’s back in annoyance.

“ _Boys,_ ” she scolded.

Kine began to bounce on her face, forcing his dick deeper into her ready mouth, she searched along his body, looking for the sensitive organ of his glands, located near his wings were, she knew he would be pleasured by the pressure. Once she found it, she felt Kine jolt above her. Clicking as he verbalised his content.

All of a sudden, she felt something slid out of her. Glancing she sees Pyre, his orange penis now limp, the head covered in a white sheen, the only sign he had just bred before it is tucked away behind his scally belly. He lets out a small screech before flying off.

It doesn’t take long with her ministrations against his glands and her slutty mouth to please Kine to completion. He lets out a massive load into her mouth so fast that she cannot swallow it in its entirety. Most of it ends up splattered all over her face and neck. Despite this she sucks his head again to clear it of his cum, just to prove to everyone and herself that she’s a dragon’s bitch and only a dragon’s bitch.

Once he is satisfied, he flies off in much the similar fashion as Pyre. Now she is left with the two smaller ones. Daydre and Pera are clutching on her, looking up at her as she moves. She stays lying down so the audience can still see her exposed cunt soaking in dragon cum, but they seem to be bothered by something.

By what she didn’t know.

She was alerted by a loud screech above her. A giant but familiar dragon landed loudly against the concrete. It was Zori, the electric yellow dragon who was a rather demanding mate. Daydre and Pera flew off, not wanting to challenge the massive creature. She could see his apparent black dick as could everyone else. It was not a small one, either. It was the largest cock she had taken before, one she loved and adored.

But she had never bred with him just moments before she fucked others. He was rather possessive and demanding. He would not like her smelling of other dragons. Smelling like a whorehouse. A scent of sweat and semen.

He growled at her, exposing his sharp teeth before he roughly grabbed her and put her on her stomach. Under her own weight, Pyre’s cum came out faster than before. She couldn’t see it, but she could feel Zori’s dissatisfaction.

He nudged her rear in the air, and she felt a weight behind her.

‘Oh, so he’s gonna fuck me to replace Pyre’s mark.’

But how wrong she was. Without warning, Zori’s cock slammed deep into her ass. Dry. She screamed at the intrusion as she had no prepped nor lubricated the area whatsoever and now the dragon with the largest cock, she knew was gonna fuck her.

He was ruthless, uncaring of her pain or feelings. He was a selfish dragon who focused on his own pleasure first before others.

As his dry cock began to bleed pre-come from the head, it slowly became easier and easier for his dick to slide in and out. Once it was just starting to get better for her and the pleasure was beginning, the pain returned as Zori was a knotting dragon. She felt the knot building by the base of her arse.

It didn’t take long for his cock to slam into her tight ass as she shouted. But once it was in and cocooned in her, it was becoming more and more pleasurable. She felt the nerves in her body ignite once more as Zori’s dick created a steady rhythm.

In, out, in and out, repeat.

She felt a sensation over her sensitive and leaking cunt. Zori’s tail was teasing her pussy. She huffs, taking deep breaths, “Fuck. Zori, damn.”

At her voice, his pace intensifies and his thrusts deeper.

The knot continues to grow and quiver insider her, and she knows its close. As is she. She knows her vagina is practically dripping at this point.

“Oh God. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!” She shouts as she feels her pussy clench tightly. “Zori!”

She yellows out, as her cunt pushes out some form of liquid out of her splatting her thighs and Zori’s belly.

‘Oh my god,’ she thinks barely able to concentrate. ‘I squirted on Zori.’

As she dwells on this Zori gives her his final thrust before his seeds is spewing out of his cock, shooting streams of cum deep in her ass and when her stomach is extended and no longer can stretch it beads around the base of her arse and drips down sinfully.

Zori pulls out without a care for her sudden emptiness.

For he does not care. He has bred this bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a Part two just message, if I get enough I may just post more sin.  
> If you liked it leave a Kudos or a Comment, they motivate me to get off my ass write


End file.
